Will You Return?
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: Rewrite of When You Weren't There. Every emotion I betrayed and recreated, every minute of my life I spent toward. I'm always there when you were in trouble, but with the exsitence of our children you have yet to return. Will you return to us, Toushirou?


Hey everyone!! Like I said I was going to rewrite When You Weren't There! For now this is the prologue, expect the first chapter to be out soon! I missed you guys, very much!! :D

**Title: Will You Return?**

Rating: M

Chapters: 45

Characters: Toushirou, Karin

Summary: I will not bow to the likes of you. Everything I worked for, every emotion I betrayed and recreated, and every minute of my life I spent towards you. I was always there when you were in trouble, but with the existence of our children you have yet to return to my side. Are you not there for us, Toushirou?

_Prologue:_

The quiet day in Karakura were relatively peaceful. Everyone was in a generally good mood and everywhere seemed to bustling with activity. The day soon came to end as the orange and red object feel from the darkened sky. The streets that were once illuminated in light was now shrouded I darkness. The once peaceful day grew into a silent peaceful night.

On one particular street laid a two story house. The home had a happy atmosphere surrounding it. A long time ago it was once housed to one of the noisiest and rowdiest neighbors on the block. But after twenty-five years the noise and destruction dwindled to nothing as one by one the inhabitants of the nosey house left. The house of four was left to only one.

Inside the house, the boiling of water and the happy chatter of kids sounded throughout the building. In the living room two kids sat in front of the television with happy grins on their faces as the chattered along. Inside the kitchen was a beautiful women. She was clad in a form fitting yellow skirt that ended just above her knees. She wore a white button up shirt with the two buttons undone to reveal an ample bosom. Her sandy brown hair that matched her caramel colored eyes ended a few inches above her waist. Her bangs fell along her cheekbones. The women smiled as she turned the stove off and the doorbell rang a few seconds afterward.

"DADDY!!!!" The kids chorused as they raced towards the door. The tallest one, the one with her black hair pulled into two pigtails, opened the door with her charcoal black eyes glimmered with excitement. The shorter one, the one with charcoal black hair that fell to her shoulder, squealed as she jumped onto the tall man and stared at him with happy caramel colored eyes.

"Whoa! It seems like my two little princesses are full energy as always." The man smiled at his daughters as he held them in his arms. His spiky black hair fell to his shoulders as he stared at his daughters with soft identical black eyes. The younger one started to trace the 69 that was always present on their father's face.

"It would be out of place if Natsuko and Haruko were out of energy." The man turned his attention towards the beautiful women that emerged from the kitchen. He gave her a wide smile before settling his children back on the floor. He walked over to the women and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss upon her pink lips. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In the background, the two girls squealed and ran back into the living room. The pair separated with smiles on their faces. The women removed her arms from around his neck before brining him into the dining room and calling the children for dinner.

Hours passed by as the couple retreated to their rooms after dinner for a night of romance and passion. Now, the two bodies laid on the bed with their limbs still entangled and their bodies glistening with sweat. The brunette laid her head on her husband's chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. The man had his arm around his wife's body as he contemplated on telling her the breaking news. It wasn't good news at all, but she had the right to know. After all she hadn't had contact with her twin for eleven years.

"How is she doing?" The woman asked as if reading his mind. He tensed for a mere moment at the sudden question before relaxing as he gave a small sigh.

"She confronted him. I'm not sure what the conversation was about they both left with their heads down and their sadness in the air. At least that was what Ichigo told me." He felt the sigh his wife emitted and then her sudden movement as she sat up. The blanket covered most of her torso, but her legs were exposed with nothing to cover it. The man too sat up and hug his wife from behind.

"She will not lose, I know it. Hitsugaya may have abandoned her without reason and marry Hinamori, but Karin won't step aside so easily. She will have her questions answered and take back belongs to her and her children." Yuzu placed her hand over Hisagi's and smiled a small smile.

"I know. She's a fighter after all, but.." She stared out at the glaring moon. Karin was indeed a fighter with no rules and only her goals in mind. But Yuzu could tell her sister was slowly cracking inside as she waited for Toushirou to return to her.


End file.
